


Circumstances

by lusts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusts/pseuds/lusts
Summary: Maybe we can cheat destiny, just a little?





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1st person.

It begins with series of how’s. How we meet. How we get to know each other. How we inevitably come across one another through mutual friends. How time and place are conspiring with each other for every chances of encounters.

And somehow, at some point, we have each other’s names to exchange hi’s through blue's and grey's. Chances become rendezvous. One, two, three, we take a small part of each other back home every time the clock hits ten p.m.

It never stops being weird. Letting a stranger into your life to the point of fixture. You become another perspective of me. Something that is constructed outside of one’s body, yet still is a part of who I am. I can feel that something is very wrong and empty inside without it. Almost like having very strange kind of amnesia where I forgot the feeling of not having each other’s presence in my routine.

We enter the cliche. Overrated, cheesy, and a little stupid. And yet, the first hold of our hands is something we don’t want to give up on getting again. So we don’t let go, until the moon is the brightest. We reach the front of my house, and your hands are reluctant to part. But don’t be afraid, because so are mine.

Your friends are looking for you, but my name is the first thing they call to ask where you are.

I still remember the smell of roses and your playlist you name ‘We’. I still remember the taste of the bitter coffee you love in my lips before white. But in that moment, I forgot own my name and the only thing I remember is yours. So I chant you like a prayer, again and again, grey sheets became the witness of our nameless affair.

There are two toothbrushes in my cup by the sink. Sometimes I wear your shirt you left when my laundry run out. We don’t know how to cook for one anymore.

One day, you said you’re going somewhere far away.

I feel your hands on my cheeks. The graze of your thumbs are soft against my skin. Handling me like I’m the most delicate white porcelain to ever exist.

Tears are not the sign of a weakness.

It’s okay.

It's not a tale of how two humans finding their destiny in each other. It’s a progressive and continuous story of individuals and the inevitability of time and place.

It comes in a whisper. You say, you want me to be the only one who hear it. Not even the sky. Not even the wind nor the fallen leaves. They can’t let fate know. Not when it does not like the sound of you and I.

Maybe we can cheat destiny, just a little?

It's not the time yet for us. But let’s meet again at another point, where our homes are spelled like each other’s names.

Please wait a little more.


End file.
